


Legendary Orphanage

by midnightsky0612



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot more characters - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Corrupted Cities, Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, Heavy Fluff, Human Lions of Voltron, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lions of Voltron are humanized now, Modern AU, Orphanage AU, Paladin Children, Sanctuary, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsky0612/pseuds/midnightsky0612
Summary: In a time where cities are slowly becoming Corrupted Cities, in the safety of one of the sanctuary cities, Allura, Shiro, Lotor, and Coran didn't expect to be running an orphanage. Let alone have five outstanding people who call themselves the Lions to help them handle the orphaned children. But they are and they did so now they're all in for an adventure of a lifetime through every child that is left at their doors.





	1. The Child

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro: *enters my room* Where are we?
> 
> Lance: I don't know but I sense it's Keith's fault
> 
> Keith: Are you serious? Again?
> 
> Hunk: Uh guys, I don't think we should've agreed to be part of Midnight's fanfictions
> 
> Pidge: How come?
> 
> Me: *turns to audience* Welp guys I hope you enjoy this first chapter of the orphanage/school AU so remember that I don't own anything at all! Also, I'm going to have Shiro: 25, Allura: 25, and Lotor: 26. They will be the adults here along with Coran.
> 
> But in this chapter, Shiro is 18, Allura: 18, and Lotor: 19

"Here."

A blanket was wrapped around Allura's trembling figure as she looked up to see the one who handed it to her. "Lotor?" An umbrella was then handed to her by another person next to Lotor. "Shiro?"

"Mourning in the rain seems a little too predictable for you," Lotor commented as he sat beside her on the stairs of her mansion. The rain continued out of the porch roof of the front doors as they looked out at cars passing through the front gates of the garden. "It's been a month since they died in that accident. Coran is worried that you haven't been eating enough and is afraid that you might do something drastic."

"If it helps, I can stick around here for as long as you need," Shiro quietly offered. "I'll help you guys any way possible."

"What's the point? I'm all alone here. Mother and father, they wanted to end the corruption in those cities..." Allura muttered, unwilling to look at Lotor or Shiro straight in the eyes. Just thinking about her peacemaking parents was painful enough. "Eventually you'll have to go and leave me. You have college-"

"Coran arranged for us to do courses online, we'll still get our degrees," Lotor responded without hesitation.

"Shiro has his apartment-"

"I've arranged Shiro's new home to be here and his rent is covered for the time being by yours truly," Lotor added while ignoring Shiro's shocked expression.

"It still doesn't change anything," Allura mumbled.

They were in quiet once more, then Lotor spoke up. "You're not the only one who lost a family in those corrupted cities. You're lucky you at least have Coran. There are others out there who have it worse than we do. We are lucky to have each other somewhere safe and protected. You're lucky you have a home with somebody who cares."

"But the house is too big for the three of us. There's no point in being in an empty house without a family," She glared at him with her red-shot eyes."What are you trying to tell me with all this?"

"That's up to you," Lotor simply sighed. "Besides, your black dress doesn't suit you."

"You're one to talk, I don't see you getting off of that black suit of yours either," Allura stuck her tongue out as Lotor simply shrugged.

Before Lotor could comment back, Shiro tapped his shoulder while looking curiously ahead. That was when Lotor looked up ahead as well to see a tall dark figure walking forward towards the gate entrance. This person was wearing an oversized black hoodie, holding onto something tightly while looking down. "Hey, you!"

The figure looked up but her face was covered by a scarf only to reveal their eyes to be shining violet glaring at him. Lotor got up and rushed towards the gate with Allura looking up as well, spotting the figure setting something down so of course, she went running right behind him.

"Stop! Who are you!?" She called out, but the stranger took that as a cue to make a run across the street where a long black limo was parked. Opening the passenger seat door, the person entered and within seconds the car drove away once Lotor and Allura reached the gates.

"Who was that person?" Allura asked out loud, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at Lotor, who was glaring down the road where that car drove off to. "Do you think she left a dangerous weapon here?"

"I don't think so, otherwise it would have ignited by now," Shiro observed, trying to figure out what just occurred until their thoughts were interrupted by soft sniffingly.

The trio was silent, opening the gate and taking a peek at wherever the sniffling came from. Shiro and Lotor were in front of Allura to make sure whatever it was didn't harm her as they took a few steps closer. At the sight of the source made them all gasp out of shock.

There, laying against the wall of the mansion was a small boy with a messy dark mullet shivering from the rain, his eyes closed but sniffingly from a runny nose. From the way his flushed cheeks appeared and short breath, he not only was abandoned but he was running a fever. Allura was the first to step forward but she didn't realize she stepped on a twig until it snapped. The boy's violet eyes immediately snapped wide as he backed away quickly from the group and snarled.

"Mommy's coming back! L-Leave me alone!"

He soon broke into another fit of coughing before he swayed and collapsed but he didn't hit the ground. Shiro was quick to step forward and catch the boy in his arms, his hand over his forehead before retracting it back in horror. "He's burning up really bad, we have to get him inside to Coran!"

"N-No," The child held a tight grip onto Shiro's sweater, trembling under the rain. "M-Mommy is coming back for me...S-She said so..."

"I'm sorry but this is for your own good!" Shiro responded, holding on to the child tightly before getting up to head into the mansion as he called back to Allura and Lotor. "We have to save him! Come on!"

"M-Mommy said she is coming for me," The boy whimpered but he was too sore to fight back. "She said she will come back...She is getting help...M-mommy is coming back."

Allura was just about to run right behind Shiro but Lotor held her back as the youngest of the trio entered the mansion with the doors shutting behind him. Before she could demand an explanation, Lotor spoke up while his eyes were on that road again. "That kid's mom isn't coming back for him..."

"He's abandoned?" Allura whispered, staring back at the spot where the boy was once on.

* * *

"I managed to get the little spitfire in one of the guest rooms," Coran sighed from exhaustion, collapsing on the couch of the living room. "He put up a good fight for a sick little child.."

"How did you even get him to fall asleep?" Allura asked cautiously.

"Same trick as always madam. A lullaby." He smiled quite pleased with himself even though Allura and Lotor made such a blank expression at that response. Only they knew that Coran's singing voice isn't pleasant but it was unpleasant enough to make themselves force sleep onto them. They could assume that the sick little boy did the same but the medicine must have helped make the sleep process faster.

"But what's going to happen to him? We didn't even get a name," Shiro spoke up worriedly.

"I'm afraid that nearest orphanage in our town is in those corrupted cities," Coran frowned. "The reason for the lack of orphanages here is mainly because the child has friends and relatives to take them in and a low rating in orphans actually existing here."

"But we can't abandon him in those corrupted cities he'll be killed!" Shiro protested. "His mother must have left him here for a reason. Maybe we're the reason."

"She must be from a different town. Maybe from one of the cities that are burning down because of the high rating of criminals." Lotor suggested quietly. "Anyone from those parts isn't allowed to go to the safer towns like ours unless they have the money to pay for entrance fees. That woman most likely snuck through city borders to probably bring that boy to a much safer home. She probably thought that this mansion looks like an orphanage suitable enough to leave a sick child with a knife at the gates."

"That cannot be true," Allura objected. "She went inside a limo and her hoodie was from those pricey brands that only the high class could afford. That woman is a rich upper-class citizen in plain daylight, definitely not from those corrupted cities. Besides, the borders are now more secure than ever before the moment the chaos got worse."

"You have a point," Lotor nods. "There have been stories of rich high-class women having children then dropping them off at random homes in these parts. Perhaps this child is another victim. But regardless of the mother's intentions, I agree with Shiro. The corrupted cities orphanages are not an option."

* * *

 

**... _A WeeK Later..._**

"Mommy will come back," The boy repeated to himself. He held onto the carefully wrapped knife that his mother had given to him just before he ended up all alone with a bunch of strangers. "She will. She promised she will."

"There you are!"

He jolted up, his treasure ready to attack until he realized that it was that Shiro boy went out through the gate holding two strange balls of rice. Shiro held his free hand up, grateful that he figured out that the little boy would be sitting at the same spot he was found. After all, he has been doing it every time someone looked away from him ever since he got better. The kid wouldn't tell anyone his name, only that his mother was going to come back for him no matter what.

Shiro sat right beside him, handing him the food, "It's called a rice ball. You looked hungry."

The boy cautious grabbed the riceball, staring at it suspiciously before taking a cautious bite. He slowly chewed before he munched into the rice ball with larger bites, chewing quickly to take another bite. Shiro quietly ate his, he didn't want to trigger the tempered boy any more than he had towards Lotor, Allura, and Coran. The only person the child was quiet around was with Shiro but that was when they're alone.

He didn't expect the boy, in the midst of eating, to begin crying.

It first started out with heavy tears then muffled sobs and hiccups.

"W-Was the riceball that bad?" Shiro panicked, he wasn't sure what to do since he never dealt with handling small three-year-olds crying out of nowhere. The boy just kept sobbing out loud as he finished gobbling his riceball up. He then snatched Shiro's unfinished rice ball to gobble up as he continued to sob. "Are you okay?"

"M-Mommy...M-Mommy is not coming back, is she?" The boy whimpered. His large teary eyes stared back at him. "W-What's going to happen to me?" Suddenly he pointed to a brown corner of a box hidden in the bushes beside him. Shiro looked up at the cardboard box that he didn't notice at first then gasped in shock to see what was inside.

The small boy sniffled, with his finger still pointing at the small sleeping newborn baby girl wrapped in a green blanket. "W-What's gonna to happen to us?"


	2. The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group find out more about the baby girl, the boy gives himself a name, and Coran accidentally came up with the best and craziest idea ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS I APPRECIATE THEM!
> 
> Shiro: So wait, most of the five lions are going to be women?
> 
> Lance: Oh, me likey!
> 
> Keith: *facepalm*
> 
> Pidge: Hurry up! I want to know how much trouble I'll give them!
> 
> Hunk: Ignoring that * turn to audience* Midnightsky really hopes you enjoy this chapter of the orphanage/school AU so remember that she doesn't own anything at all!

Lotor leaned against the walls in the shadow, watching how the border control collect the entrance fees from corrupt cities survivors or turning them away if they attempted to talk their way out of paying. Others were checking out trucks that were hauling people who snuck past the borders, supplies for the victims, or probably more men to try to tame the corruption. He simply watched until he noticed the someone wearing a cloak hood, sneaking around the exit doors that follow the trucks while making sure to keep his face covered from being recognized.

Unfortunately, the stranger wasn't that swift enough to get past those guards.

"Hey, kid, we only allow trained army men and diplomats to go the corrupted cities!" The tall guard informed gruffly while the other two grabbed a hold of the stranger to pull the hood down. "What business do you have being here?"

"Let me go!" The young man struggled. "I'm going to save my family! My parents are in the corrupted cities, you have to let me go!"

Lotor got a good look at the unhooked stranger only to have his eyes widen out of the shock when he saw the familiar face of an acquaintance Shiro introduced him a couple of times. "Matthew Holt?" He gasped.

_This couldn't be right, right?_  Lotor remembers that he has a baby sister which led him to wonder as he saw Matt struggle to break free from the guards hold.  _What did he do with his sister?_

* * *

 

"Her name's Katie Holt!"

Coran and Allura stared at Shiro with confusion with the folded note in one hand unread, and a pair of round glasses at the other. Meanwhile, the little mullet boy (they call him mullet boy for now) was holding baby Katie close to him in a tight corner in the living room away from the trio, much to Coran's concern. But seeing how Katie was happily enjoying his company, Coran's concern was able to lower itself just as long as the boy doesn't show off the knife.

"How did you know her name, Shiro?" Allura asked.

Shiro released a shaky sigh before explaining, "Her brother, Matt, is in the same classes as me. He'd always show off photos of Katie and when he's not talking about technology or codes, it's always Katie."

"Pidge."

"Huh?" The three blinked, seeing that the suggestion came from the little boy.

He looked back at them with a curious expression and shrugged. "She looks more like a Pidge to me anyway," He whispered. "That's what the strange boy with glasses told me to call her that before he ran away."

"Boy?" The three gasped in shock.

Shiro approached the boy, kneeling on his level and calmly asked as he held out his phone screen that revealed a photo. "Did that boy look him?" The photo revealed a tall boy with light brown hair and glasses making an awkward wave at the camera with Shiro standing next to him with arms crossed and amused. He watched the mullet boy concentrate on the photo while making sure he didn't drop Kati-er, Pidge until he made a nod.

"That's him but he looked sad when he left," Mullet boy commented. There was heavy silence in the room aside from Pidge's giggles as she began to pull his mullet hair out of curiosity.

"The note must explain all of this," Allura suggested, unfolding the note and held it out for the other two to read from behind. "There's a logical explanation."

_**Dear whoever finds this beautiful baby girl,** _

_** My name is Matt Holt, this girl's only older brother. Her name is Katie Holt but we sometimes call her Pidge and you're more than welcome to call her that same nickname too. Introduction aside, you probably have questions about why I abandoned my sister at your home's front yard but I beg you to take care of her. I'm not giving up any guardianship on my sister, but I do have to leave town for a long time on an important mission that is too dangerous to have a young infant exposed to any of it. There were a gang of criminals from the corrupted cities who snuck into our town and they took our parents away from us. ** _

_**I'm going to the corrupted cities to rescue our parents and bring them back. I can't endanger Katie in such a terrible place so with no other family to turn to, I had to leave her in your care so I beg you again to take care of her. By the time you finish reading this and have my sister in your household, I'm already gone into the corrupted cities territory.** _

_**Please let Katie know that her mom, dad, and big brother loves her so much. That we will come back for her.** _

_**Sincerely, Matt Holt** _

"Corrupted cities." Allura gasped out loud, sitting on the couch. Attached to the letter was a family photo showing the parents, Matt holding baby Pidge and their family dog. "Why does is it those regions?"

Shiro's mind could only repeat the words from the letter. Matt went on his own to the most dangerous places on Earth to try to rescue his kidnapped parents like a complete idiot. Suddenly, he felt a small hand tug on this pants as he looked down at the disappointed bloodshot expression on mullet boy's face with Pidge asleep in his arms.

"That boy is not coming back either, is he?" He asked so innocently.

"Now, now let's not jump to conclusions just yet," Coran quickly intervened after noticing how conflicted Shiro looked on giving an answer to a young three-year-old boy who was just abandoned not so long ago. "Her brother did mention that he would be making a return, we just don't know when. But I say that a having little faith does not hurt anyone, we ought to believe that he'll come back."

"He's not coming back!" The boy snapped. "He left Pidge alone!"

"But he wants to save their parents and bring them back home" Shiro tried to explain as calmly as he could but that didn't sooth the boy's rage.

"He's not coming back! Never ever!" The boy repeated while he suppressed the urge to stomp his feet since he was holding a baby. "You said that my mommy left me when she said she was coming back. That boy is lying to you all! Pidge was in a box and he left her!" He then marched himself to Coran and handed Pidge to him before marching right back to face Shiro while stomping his feet. "He's never coming for her and it's not fair! We didn't do anything wrong! We didn't!"

_Ah, he's still hurting,_ Shiro realized seeing beyond the rage that was hiding the water of sadness. He placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and whispered gently in hopes to comfort him. "I know neither of you did anything wrong, you're both good kids. There's a reason for everything but we're here to take care of you both."

"I see we have another guest in the mansion."

Everyone turned to the door to see Lotor have just entered, covered in dirt and with messy hair as he leaned against the wall.

"Lotor? What happened to you?" Taken aback by his sudden appearance, Allura tried to brush some of the dirt off him. "Did you get into a fight? I thought you said you were just going for a walk!"

"I was until I stumbled upon the border works," Lotor explained then sighed regrettably. "I saw Matthew Holt trying to sneak past the guard to get out the border but some guards have stopped him-"

"But if that's the case then-"

"He fought back, even managed to break free," Lotor interrupted Shiro's light of hope. "I even tried to hold him down from doing anything rash but a team traveling to the corrupted cities were apparently impressed with his 'skills' and knew of how knowledgeable he was so they offered a spot in their team for him. He accepted that offer and they forced me to release him."

_"What about your sister Matthew!?" Lotor demanded, grabbing a tight hold on Matt's arm. "Are you going to abandon her on this suicide mission to the corrupted cities? Would your parents have wanted you to do this to her and to yourself?"_

_ "I'm going to bring our family back!" Matt snarled, pulling away from Lotor as he climbed the back trunk of the truck. "I'm going to survive and if you ever see Pidge, tell her that I'll be home soon with mom and dad." _

"That was the last thing he told me before he left," Lotor sighed as he glanced down at the child holding the baby girl. "And I see he left Pidge to your care."

"But I don't understand," Allura exasperated with frustration, getting up from where she sat. "Why are children suddenly appearing on this mansion's doorsteps? Why is suddenly alright to dump them at stranger's home that clearly looks nothing like an orphanage? This home isn't some children dumping ground for strangers to lose their sense and abandon doesn't make any sense. What is so special about this home that separates us from the rest?"

No one can answer her of course which only increases her frustration.

"What's going to happen to us?" The boy asked once more, breaking the silence as Allura fought the urge to snap at the child. It's not like he knew better. "Are you going to send us to the orphanage now?" Okay, maybe he did know. "We can leave...I can take care of Pidge by myself if you don't want us here. I can learn to take care of her on our own, I can." A little too much for Allura's liking.

"There'll be none of that now!" She protested, taken aback that a child was this young and willing to take on the streets with a baby on their own! "You and Pidge are not going be on your own in the streets or any corrupted city orphanage." She took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm just a little overwhelmed with all this but neither of you is to blame. Besides, our mansion is more than big enough to have you here as our permanent guests."

"To be overwhelmed is okay. We all are." Shiro assured, holding Allura to a gentle embrace. "But if we are going get through this, we're going to need each other."

"But what if other children come along in the future?" Lotor asked, mainly addressing Allura and Coran who actually own the mansion and fortune. "Will we have to send them away or keep them under this mansion's roof?"

"Goodness, if we get any more children, the mansion might end up being a sanctuary like an orphanage for children left at the front of the gates." Coran chuckled at the small joke he made until he saw how Shiro, Allura, and Lotor were taking that idea into deeper consideration. "You realize that I was making a joke, right?"

Allura clapped her hands together and responded, "An orphanage is an excellent idea, Coran. It might be the reason our home has these kids left at the front of the gates."

"You're really going to keep us? And others?" Mullet boy asked suspiciously, his eyes glaring at them as if daring them to just cower and admit that they were lying.

"If Allura is willing to go with this then I see no issue in trying," Lotor shrugged, oblivious to how Coran's mouth open wide with shock and speechless to say anything against the idea.

"But we're going to need your name first, we can't keep calling you 'kid' forever. Can we?" Shiro bargained since it was true. They are a step closer to earning the boy's trust, even getting his name is enough to satisfy him.

However, he still didn't waiver that glare but he did look away as he crossed his arms and whispered. "Red. You can call me Red for now."

"For now?" Shiro blinked, wondering how he should respond.

"Yeah," Red retorted, turning away. "I don't wanna say my real name when I know you're not going to keep us around for long. I don't think this is a good idea but do what you want I guess."

Coran had to agree with Red on this one.

An orphanage?

The idea alone was downright ridiculous. Who in their right mind would consider turning their home into an orphanage?

Surely not Allura, Shiro, and Lotor.

* * *

Apparently, Allura, Shiro, and Lotor were the ones who would consider this idea.

"Raising children and running an orphanage is an enormous responsibility for all of us," Coran reasoned that night after tucking Red and Pidge to bed.

"This orphanage idea seems harmless enough to attempt," Lotor considered. "It would save the trouble of unexpectedly finding surprises in different parts of the mansion and be a better suitable home for children instead of going to orphanages in the corrupted cities."

"This mansion does have the necessary space, the extra rooms to fit bunk beds and clothes." Allura thought out loud as she smiled at the idea. "We also have a few rather large bathrooms that can fit children." Now, if it has not been clear, Allura's family mansion was a rather large building that it could be mistaken for a castle in the neighborhood that could fit half the city population if it could.

"B-But what about professional child caretakers to handle all the children?" Coran questioned, really wanting the young adults to put a realistic opinion on the sudden idea. "And there's also the adoption process for the case if we decided to really function as a real orphanage. Let's not forget food, clothes, their education, and caretakers. Nannies for the babies. Did I say caretakers already ?"

"We'll find and hire caretakers for the kids, five are more than enough including the three of us and you," Shiro suggested. "We're already doing online college courses and we can take up courses that give us certification as tutors and official guardians of the children. We can even hire tutors, send them school in big groups."

"I'm already handling my father's business," Allura added. "With his business and my degrees, I'll be able to get the money we need for the food, clothes, and necessities they'll need."

"And I'll offer my help from running my father's company as well," Lotor offered with a grin. "The more the better for these children. I'm sure the city council will be more than willing to allow this home to become an orphanage after I'm done persuading them."

Shiro noticed the doubt Coran still had as he calmly reassured him, "Coran, I know you have your doubt but-"

"It's for the children." The trio all provided at once.

Finally, Coran let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, I don't think I can get you three out of this idea so we might as well go with it and hope for the best. And we're going to have to find those nannies quick before any more little rascals arrive to overwhelm us." It would take a lot of time searching for the right people, and he knew that none of three had any idea  how to tell who would qualify for-

"I think I know someone who would be willing to have the job." Shiro suddenly suggested, much to everyone's surprise. "Her name is Osame but street thugs prefer to call her the 'Black Lion'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura: So in this author's note, you are able to control our story and allow us to do endnotes and open notes?
> 
> Coran: Fascinating!
> 
> Hunk: WHOA! The lions are going to show up then!
> 
> Lance: And Keith's nickname is so lame *laughs* Red? Seriously?!
> 
> Keith: SHUT UP!
> 
> Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review, favorite, and follow next chapter where we'll meet the Black Lion and see if she'll join their forming orphanage.


	3. The Black Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, Allura, and Lotor meet Osame the Black Lion while Red greets new children being left at the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS I APPRECIATE THEM!
> 
> Shiro: So wait, most of the five lions are going to be women?
> 
> Lance: Oh, me likey!
> 
> Keith: *facepalm*
> 
> Pidge: Hurry up! I want to know how much trouble I'll give them!
> 
> Hunk: Ignoring that * turn to audience* Midnightsky really hopes you enjoy this chapter of the orphanage/school AU so remember that she doesn't own anything at all!

"Might I ask why we are trying to get a caretaker who is known by street thugs?" Allura asked as she followed behind Lotor and Shiro through the deserted parts of their neighborhood where stray cats and a handful of dealers prowl around. Thank goodness they decided to leave Red and Pidge with Coran back at the mansion. "Isn't a caretaker supposed to be well, child-friendly?"

"Trust me Allura, Osame is the perfect candidate for one of the new caretakers," Shiro assured as the pair thugs they passed by yelped and ran away at the very mention of this strange Osame person. "Besides, she has a strong soft spot for children especially since she was like a mother to me." Allura didn't know how reassuring that small detail would do as Shiro smiled back at them. "And she owes me a few favors so she's in regardless."

Favors?

"What sort of favors?" Lotor casually asked, as if it wasn't so suspicious or crazy.

"Oh, well, a few years back when I was just an amateur street thug I helped cover her tracks from getting into trouble," Shiro answered so sincerely that it was almost impossible to take seriously. Honestly, Allura knew that Shiro used to hang out in the street until her parents took him in but nothing like this. "I also make sure her enemies don't end up taking her down and trick collectors to not have her pay up her debts."

"And she's going be a child caretaker," Lotor chuckled, mainly at Allura's paled expression. "This is going be very interesting."

* * *

Red sat at the front gardens again as he stared out of the gates. He was already upset that Shiro had to leave him here, not that he liked being near the guy or anything. He just wanted to make sure Shiro wasn't going to do anything stupid in trying to find some random person who most likely wasn't to help them with their situation. Red didn't think this orphanage idea was bad, he just hated that he was one of those said abandoned orphans. He wanted to remember his mama's face but the more he tried, it only blurred.

He couldn't help but wonder why he can barely remember her face?

Suddenly, a red car sped to a halt right in front of the streets of the gate, making him get up in that instant when the passenger door opened. From there, one chubby girl with short dark brown hair with yellow eyes and a taller boy with the same hair and eyes but angry-looking like him stepped out of the car along with a short tan boy with dark blue eyes and brown hair with a confused expression like the girl. They were all dressed in gray shirts and shorts with old sandals as the door closed shut and the car sped away.

The short boy then shouted at the car, "You can't just leave us here like this! You promised to take us home!"

From what Red could interpret right off the bat was that this loud kid was an idiot. With a sigh, he opened the gate and asked the strange trio. "Who are you guys and where did your parents go off to?"

"Hey! First of all, those mean old ladies in the car are not part of my family," The idiot snapped and glared. "They break promises!"

"I-I'm Shay," The little girl (four years old) answered quietly, her hands twisting the ends of her shirt as she first pointed to the taller boy and then the short idiot. "He's my big brother Rax and this is our friend Lance."

"Uh-huh," Red nodded and repeated his second question. "So where did those  _mean_ old ladies go? Where are your mommies and daddies?"

"We don't know," The one called Rax (he's eight) answered. "His family was visiting us but our home caught on fire. When the three of us got out first, the police guys took the three of us away and then we were in those old ladies' house. They didn't like us so the had their butler take us in the car after promising that they were taking us home. Now we're here."

Red didn't need to say it, he knew that those three were aware that their families perished in the fire. He simply gestured them to the mansion to enter and introduced in monotone, "Welcome to the not yet official orphanage where the one rule is to never bother me when I wanna be alone."

He then addressed Lance. "Especially you, idiot. You're loud."

"Huh!?"

* * *

"You want to find who?" A tall buff street thug gulped with cautious with Shiro in front of him with a sly smile.

"We want to find the Black Lion," Shiro simply repeated while Lotor and Allura only stared in confusion from behind him. "We have some business to discuss with her and from what I heard, you were the last person she dealt with. So you must have heard her mention where she was going next."

The thug gulped again until he finally relented. "The Black Lion said she was going to the Space Bar to  _welcome_ the new group of amateurs."

"Thanks," Shiro made a thumbs up and then leading Lotor and Allura to the right street. "I know exactly where the Space Bar is. If we're lucky, she'll probably be done welcoming those supposed thugs by the time we get there."

...

"Everyone better watch out for us!" A random, rather drunk, young man laughed at the center of the bar, with his buddies cheering behind him. "My gang and I are new here and fresh from the corrupted cities so we're not afraid to teach any of you weaklings a lesson or two!"

"Yeah, my boss here can beat ten men who are twenty times his size," The young woman covered in tattoos jeered as she leaned against him. "The corrupted cities are not a playground. It's a war zone and not just anyone can go there and live to tell the tale. We're the real deal so you better start giving us respect and consider us your new leaders of your territories."

A chorus of laughter rang from behind them while the bartender only wiped the glass so he could pour water into it and slide it over to a lone woman wearing tights and a hoodie that covered her dark muscles as she took a quiet sip of that water. That then made their ringleader take interest as he whistled at her.

"Hey, aren't you a little too old to sit alone in a place full of dangerous thugs like us? We might just kill you if you're not careful, or maybe you might get your purse stolen." He then approached her, fist banging on the table as the water shook in the glass but no reaction from her. "At least drink some real beer if you're planning to stay here."

The woman then pulled her hood down, revealing her long raven hair with only a streak of white over her bangs as her brown eyes glanced over at the man before taking a sip of her water again. That was when her face met with a small knife that the drunk man pulled out as he sneered, "I'm not in the mood for games."

Her eyes glanced over at him again only to glare as she whispered menace, "Neither am I."

...

"OSAME! It's me, Shiro-Oh." Shiro gasped at the scene he and his friends just entered the moment he opened that door. Tables and chairs toppled over, some even shattered to pieces with bodies of unconscious beaten up guys and girls on the floor under the rubble!

Allura and Lotor only stared wide-eyed at the center of the chaos were an adult woman in a hoodie with long raven hair and a streak of white hair, was holding one of the five remaining thugs by the collar of his shirt as she turned over to spot the three of them standing by the entrance. Her glare turned into a surprised look as she smiles and laughed, "Shiro! I didn't know you were in these parts for a visit!" On cue, she tossed her victim to hit the wall and fall unconscious. "Just give me about three more minutes to finish some business and I'll gladly hear the next crazy favor you want."

"Sounds good to me, we'll wait." Shiro agreed, leaning against the wall as he caught a tossed can of Cola as he popped it open to take a sip. He was completely oblivious to how Lotor and Allura were holding each other while shaking at how strong the woman was!

It only took her two minutes to finish the rest of the thugs.

She stepped on the back of the ringleader and growled, "How about you quit this thug life and go do something productive with your lives! I'm the only queen of these parts so unless you defeat me, I'm not moving from my throne!"

That was when Osame finally turned to the young trio with her glass of water in her hand and asked, "So, what do you want Shiro?"

.

.

.

"Absolutely not," Osame declined.

"What?!"

"I said no," Osame repeated to the young adults and placed the empty cup down for a refill. "You three want professional caretakers to handle orphaned children, not the queen of the streets. I doubt the higher-ups in the town council will be excited about my name in the same sentence with children."

Lotor and Allura looked ready to just drop the subject and go home but Shiro sat next to her, taking a sip from his can of Cola before setting it down. "Don't give us that excuse Osame. I know you have the documents as proof that you're more than a professional and you handled me as a child along with other kids who ran away or grew up becoming one of best people of the town."

"So what if I have experience and license?" Osame side. "What makes you think I'll accept?"

"It's not for us Osame, you're doing this for the kids. Think about it, without you in the game, we can't make this orphanage work," Shiro argued. "And without an orphanage in this town, the corrupted cities' orphanages is where they send all abandoned and orphaned kids."

"What?" Osame perked up.

"No orphanage, no use in having stray kids wander the streets of the sanctuary town," Shiro simply explained with a shrug. "But I guess your street name is very important so I guess we'll leave. Hopefully, we'll find strangers who are willing to watch over children who need love and care." He got up to make the point but Osame got up and sat him down.

"You kids don't know who are capable people for caretakers for those precious children!" Osame snapped and then crossed her arms. "You'll hire anyone who crosses your path and say they are good but then they turn out horrible! I will not allow innocent children to be sent to those damn corrupted cities or be handled by amateur caretakers who are only in it for the money!"

"So, you'll take the job?" Allura asked hopefully.

"I have no other choice! We're talking about the futures of these kids!" Osame quickly agreed. "But you'll put me in charge of recruiting other caretakers! I can't trust you to make the adult decisions in hiring, you finish your studies and let me handle everything! Trust me, I already have four perfect people worthy of the job, and six adults in total are enough to handle the rascals."

"Four perfect people?" Lotor questioned, having a feeling he knew who those four might be. "Just who are they?"

"Don't worry, they're the rest of my team of rulers of these parts. I didn't claim all those parts on my own, I had help." Osame casually reassured. "They're my Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow Lions, only the best of best are worthy to groom the children for our future.' She then handed her phone to Allura. "Just give me the address then by tomorrow me and my Lions will be there reporting for duty."

* * *

"I can't believe she accepted just like that," Allura gaped in shock on their walk back to the mansion. "Are you sure she's capable of handling children with such a temper she displayed?"

"Of course," Shiro assured for the fifth time. "Just trust me Allura, once you see Osame in action, you'll lose all your doubts."

"I hope so," She whispered unsure with his words.

They couldn't continue their conversation when they reached the gate only to hear Red having a shouting match with another kid while chasing him with two others just watching in confusion and Coran at the center looking exhausted with Pidge in his arms.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!"

"I'M NOT DOING THAT MULLET HEAD!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"ONLY WHEN YOU STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT!"

"NO, I WON'T, IDIOT! STOP CALLING ME MULLET HEAD!"

"NOT A CHANCE MULLET HEAD!

"IDIOT!"

"MULLET HEAD!"

The adults-only prayed for tomorrow to come as quickly as it can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance: *dead* My...Family...?
> 
> Hunk: Uh no! LANCE! Stay with us! *holds him close* Lance!
> 
> Keith: Idiot.
> 
> Lance: Mullet...Head...*goes back to being dead*
> 
> Keith: Did he come back to life to call me that!?
> 
> Pidge: Midnight hopes you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, follow, and favorite to see the next chapter that will be a time skip to five years later!


	4. Meet the Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coran: How's Lance holding up?  
> Hunk: He's still out of it! *holding dead Lance* Midnight killed him without hesitation!  
> Keith: *facepalming*  
> Pidge: Yeah *turns to audience* Midnight doesn't own any of us or the show except for the OCs of the lions.

Sleep means that one can have the chance to be at peace for once without having to go through the struggles of the day. Especially when you don't want to see anybody in particular just because you hate socializing. Basically hiding away from them but that's beside the point.

"Riku! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Osame roared while her fists pounded on the metal door. "GET UP AND OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! I HAVE A JOB FOR YOU!"

_Just ignore Black Lion and she'll go away,_ Riku reminded himself while he hid his head under the pillow so he couldn't hear her.  _She'll forget about this dumb job after two weeks._ He knew that he had the apartment supplied enough to last him two weeks so he had nothing to worry about stepping out for anything if it meant avoiding Osame's crazy favors.

"Riku! RED LION I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

_Must ignore. She can't come in._ He was so glad he replaced his last broken door with the metal kind that is unbreakable, unlike those wooden ones that he was getting pretty tired and getting broke from replacing them.  _Saves money and saves me from the crazy leader. Must sleep._

After about another hour, he couldn't hear the shouting or the banging so naturally, he released a breath of relief as he buried himself further into his blanket.  _I knew she'd eventually give up._ But it was rather strange for Osame to suddenly give up since by now she would have broken his door down and march into his room to drag him out of bed. Maybe it's because the door was that good at handling her strength and can keep her out. Finally, for the first time in a decade, Riku won this round-

**_CLICK!_ **

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME OUT! I'M ALREADY IN!"

He jerked out of his bed, rushing to the main entrance only to see Osame standing in front of an opened door while holding a hairpin.

"I can't believe you forgot that I can unlock anything," Osame smirked with her arms crossed. "Now get your ass out and help me gather the other lions. We got a new job to do and I'll explain everything on the road but we got to get the others fast."

Riku groaned, scratching his long raven hair as he grabbed his leather jacket. "What kind of job did you get dragged into this time? Who suckered you into it this time and why do the rest of us have to suffer?"

All Osame answered with a straight smile was, "Shiro."

"Oh."

...

"Guadalupe! Luciana!"

Osame burst into the shared apartment unfazed by how the two jumped and scream since she interrupted one of their yoga session while the other was busy gaming on her computer. Before they could demand anything she just explained while holding a key up, "Before you ask, I got in with the spare key you gave me and second, I need all of you to come with me because we have a new job!"

" _Cállate mujer!_ Give us a moment," Guadalupe hushed, pushing some of her long brown hair away from her auburn filled eyes while getting up from falling out of her complicated yoga poses. "Geez, give us a warning next time! You know I can't keep my beautiful tan figure without the proper exercise! What kind of crazy job did you get into this time?"

"More like got scammed into doing," Luciana grumbled, emerald eyes glaring at the computer screen that had ' **GAME OVER'** plastered all over that made her freckles shine while her short auburn hair was a complete mess. "And now we're going to suffer."

"Come on it's not going to be that bad, it's much better. Trust me," Osame assured her tempered blue lion and pissed green lion. "Besides I tried getting out of it but Shiro had me in a corner with his offer. NOW WHERE IS SEFINA!? WE NEED HER TOO!"

"Osame, she moved out to a new apartment remember?" Luciana reminded.

"But this is really important and we got to be down for it!"

Riku was pinching the bridge of his nose once more, he wasn't pretty up from the job from the brief explanation Osame gave him earlier. "Babysitting a bunch of children really can't be that bad," He sarcastically commented as he leaned against the room door frame. "Tell me Shiro took up the option of drinking and was drunk when he asked you this."

"Nope! He was very sober," Osame confirmed, hoisting Guadalupe and Luciana up to get next to Riku as she began: "Look this isn't some babysitting job that'll kill us, it's a matter of life or death. Yes, we're going to have to take care of young children, probably through their adolescents-"

The only one who seemed thrilled was Guadalupe since her eyes lit up with excitement as she cheered, "We're going to look after children? When do we start? How many of them are we going to take care of?"

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" Luciana exclaimed in shock, "WHY, US!?"

Osame took a deep breath to make sure she didn't have any instincts to kill the two teammates that are refusing the offer as she clarified, "We're going to be in charge of handling orphaned children, it's part of Shiro's idea of making the first orphanage here in our town."

Now that was new to hear and really triggering. Guadalupe, Luciana, and Riku knew that if Osame continued down that topic of their conversation and hit the ultimate trigger then they'd be convinced! So they internally prayed that she didn't go there.

"Guys, this is serious. No orphanage means those kids will get sent to the corrupted cities and god knows what'll happen to them!" Her eyes narrowed at her next choice of words. "Don't forget, the five of us were once in the same boat. We were left on the streets of those cities to die and if it wasn't for the five of us teaming up back then we'd be dead. And believe me, I for one, am not ready to allow those kids to go through what we did. They don't deserve it. Shiro trusts us, out of all the possible applicants to take care of these kids and if he believes that we can handle it then who are we to refuse his offer?"

They were quiet, it was a sensitive topic to touch. They were so lucky to have met all those years ago and salvage enough money to pay their entrance into this town to be safe from the corrupted cities. Hell, they were lucky to get the skills necessary to earn their certifications and college degrees. During that time, scars were earned and their hands were tainted in blood at some point.

"Damn it, Osame you know our past card is going to convince us," Luciana sighed in defeat. "But I guess we don't have any other choice, so count me in."

Riku still shook his head, turning away from Osame. "You may be our leading black lion, but I can't take part of any of this."

She wasn't fazed by his words, instead, she turned to Riku, "You especially know what it was like. You were out there much longer and had more blood on your hands than any of us."He turned away from her, arms crossed to repress his emotion. "You know what I'm talking about, some of your choices still haunts everyone including yourself."

"And you still want me out of all people to be around children? With my history?" He huffed. "You, Shiro, and everyone else are more suited than I'll ever be. Having children around someone like me is going to do more harm than good, I'll just taint their innocence."

"But their innocence have been tainted the moment they're dropped off at the gates. You and everyone else are what can bring that innocence back," Osame pointed out, which has Riku taken aback. "Besides, you're the only one I trust to be their doctor...They're going to need you. They're going to need all of us working as a team."

"Still-"

"At least meet the kids before you make up your mind Riku," Osame suggested, almost pleading. "Please."

He looked hesitant but he reluctantly sighed in defeat, "Fine, one look and I'll be the judge of whether or not I stay. Doctor or not, you can replace me with someone better than me."

Osame could only nod, then pointed to the door, "Now we're off to retrieve our Yellow Lion!"

* * *

"I'd love to take you up on this mysterious new job, seriously I do but I'm already employed!" Sefina's voice apologized from inside her apartment. There was this trace of panic in her voice and need to keep them outside "But call me later if you need me to drop off some lasagna, or maybe some roasted turkey. OKAY! You guys can leave now!"

"U-Um...We're not even inside," Osame rubbed her neck in confusion. "If I didn't know better, I say you didn't want us here today for some reason."

There was a pregnant pause until Sefina's voice came stammering, "U-Uh, o-of course not Osame! It's just that...um...My place needs cleaning...YEAH! It's really filthy in here for you guys to enter so just leave me to my cleaning and I'll get in touch with you soon."

With a heavy sigh, Osame stepped away from the door, hands on her hips. "Alright, I guess we have no other choice."

They could hear Sefina release a breath of relief but that was short lived when Osame pulled out her hairpin and the lock let out a loud  _ **CLICK**_ after two minutes! She didn't wait to hear her yellow lion's protests when she swung the door open ready to shout until she saw a small figure sitting on the couch being hidden behind Sefina's protective stance.

Upon closer inspections, Osame and her other lions realized that it was a small (but kinda chubby) tanned little boy wearing an orange bandana, probably about two years old sitting on the couch looking curiously at them. Then he made a small whimper as he jumped off to hug Sefina's left leg. "Se-Se!" He cried. "Who are they!?"

"They're just crazy friends of mine, dear. The ones I told you about." Sefina calmly reassured, kneeling down to his level to pat his head affectionately. "They won't hurt you, I promise." She then looked up to face her leader and lamented. "As you can tell, whatever crazy job you have, I can't take it because I have my own responsibilities to take care of. I promised my friend I'd find him a good home should anything happen to her, he needs me!"

She was ready to receive any demand for an explanation but instead, she saw Osame make the brightest smile and replied, "Then you're definitely going to love this job offer Shiro gave us and you won't have to worry about the mysterious toddler you were trying to hide earlier. You'll still be able to take care of him."

Sefina's eyebrow twitched nervously, "Eh?"

* * *

"Like I promised, here's my Red Lion, Riku, Blue Lion Guadalupe, Green Lion Luciana, and Yellow Lion Sefina! " Osame opened in front of a surprised Coran (who was holding a giggling Pidge in his arms), Allura, and Lotor while Shiro has his arms crossed with a smirk to show that he was impressed. She then gestured to the small little boy in the orange bandana. "And this little guy is Hunk, he's the son of a deceased close friend of my Yellow Lion so she's looking after him and now that we are all acquainted how about we discuss the terms about this sudden employment to make this idea of yours' work!"

Hunk made a small wave and hid behind Sefina while Osame continued. "I will make sure everything is well guarded and we are well provided for so that we don't get scammed into trouble and watch over the children when need be. Then for my lion's special abilities."

She first pointed to Sefina, "My Yellow Lion is a certified and excellent cook who can handle giving these kitties the necessary nutrition to grow healthy and let's not forget that she can make use of any finances to make sure that there is enough to feed everyone."

"I hope we can get along," Sefina smiled, shaking Allura's hand gently.

"Then we have the Blue Lion Guadalupe, she is not only able to get along with the kids but handle exercise drills to keep them fit, provide transportation, and take them on trips if there is a need to. She is also a certified counselor to help any troubled child dealing with trauma."

Guadalupe simply winked. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Our Green Lion Luciana is the tech geek who can get security covered, handle internet connections to get your orphanage noticed by potential parents willing to adopt the kids and look into their profiles to make sure that they are the perfect (and child-friendly) candidates."

"The children's satisfaction is the most important," Luciana shrugged, shaking Coran's hand. "Happy to make your lives easier-"

"ALLURA!"

"SHIRO!"

"UNCLE CORAN!"

The adults turned around to see a group of kids rushing towards them ready to shout something if they haven't stopped midway when they saw Riku. Their eyes widened at his scar on his left eye, scars on his biceps and a burn on his right cheek and then they screamed. Horrified, they rushed to hide behind Allura, Coran, Shiro, and Lotor.

"And finally we have the Red Lion, Riku!" Osame awkwardly chuckled, trying to calm the kids down. "Please don't mind some of his scars, he's more friendly than he looks. See, he-"

"Stop right there Osame," Riku sighed, putting his sweater on, wondering why he didn't do so in the first place. "Look, I can tell these strangers aren't too keen to have me here if I manage to terrify these kids. You guys have more than enough help here so will you excuse me, I'll just head back home and you can find someone else more suited for this job."

"Riku, wait! You didn't even give yourself a chance to let them get to know you!" Shiro called out towards the red lion who was walking to the exit gates, unwilling to listen to any more ridiculous reasons.

While Shiro and Osame chased after him by hauling the struggling red lion back to where they stood, Guadalupe went over to where the children were hiding behind Allura, getting down to Lance's level.

"You looked like you were about to say something important young man," She spoke softly. "What's your name handsome and what were you trying to say before our friend back there scared you?"

Lance stared at her with awe, a small blush forming before shaking his head and answered, "I'm Lance!" Then he pouted as he shouted loud enough for all the grownups to hear him. "And Red ran away!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: AHHHHH! SPACE DAD IS CANON GAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!
> 
> Pidge: She's so broken!
> 
> Me: THAT MEANS ADAM WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE OF COURSE!
> 
> Shiro: WHAT!?
> 
> Hunk: Isn't anyone else concerned about the fact that TINY KEITH RAN AWAY!
> 
> Lance: *turns to audience* We hope you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to give me lots of love for my awesome moments and give Midnight lots of great reviews, favorites, and follows to keep this story going.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and make sure to give a ton of reviews, follows, and favorites to continue this new story.


End file.
